The Dark Soul Alchemist
by SoulEaterMarie
Summary: A series of one-shots, involving Asher and Roy. OCxRoy. Gore and blood in first chapter, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hell, mammals. So, I've been writing a fanfiction, which Weill post when I get done with.. And in it, my OC's name is Asher. And she's supposed to end up with Roy. So I decided, what the heck? Lets just go and write a serious iFo one-shots dealing with the two. _

_So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy~_

* * *

"Internal organs and spinal fluids  
The hair in the blood is apricot  
I threw the skeletal remains  
Against the wall"

Asher laughed, singing to herself as she spun around the room, a bloody knife in her grasp. Roy just stared at his lover. "DarkSoul.. Calm down.." He said calmly. For once, Asher was going to show him that she wasn't some little girl that he had to protect. She was stronger then that. So much stronger.

"Hurry up, let's play  
Lifeless bodies never say anything  
They just try to scream  
The one scream they know"

She giggled, her eyes bloodshot. Her once brown eyes had now been replaced a crimson red. Her smile was now eerie and stretching from ear to ear. But something else was off about that smile. Her teeth were pointed and jagged, and gleaming.

"The little human  
Escapes from it's basket  
Gets beaten in the Danmaku and  
Gets it limbs and skin cleanly torn off"

Roy shuddered. What was she going to do? Had she finally gone mad? Probably. After killing so many people and being an assassin for the Homunculus, Roy would have gone insane a long time ago had it been him. "Asher... Calm down.. Please?" He asked, cringing as he pulled out his gloves. He couldn't kill his lover and he knew that. He just had to burn her just a bit..

"Come on, I'll sing with you  
Teach me a new song  
Nobody answers to me  
Nobody sings to me"

She pleaded to the man, giggling like a child. In another scenario, the raven would have thought it to be cute. "Asher!" He growled, frustrated by now. He loved the girl, he really did. And now he had to do everything in his power to protect her. From herself.

"I'll give you a piece  
of flesh dripping with dark, venomous blood  
Wasn't it delicious?  
Come, let's sing again"

He shuddered again, his gloves now covering his hands. "Ash, calm down..." He trailed uncertainly. Would he really have to kill the red-head. If he did then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The only girl that he really loved would die at his hands. Just the thought of it sprung tears in his eyes.

"I'll shut you up alone again  
In a castle built of mountains of bones  
I want to hear you scream.  
Let me hear you scream!"

Roy awoke with a yelp, shaking the figure sleeping beside him. "What the hell, Roy!?" Asher grumbling, rubbing her head. "Dude, warn a girl when your about to crack her skull." She huffed, leaning against the bed rail, her arms crossed across her chest. Ruffling his three-sizes-to-big tee-shirt that she always wore to sleep. She said that it smelt like him. Well, it was his.

"Sorry, Ash.." He trailed, panting. "Flame?.. W-what's wrong?" She asked uncertainly. She'd never seen Mustang afraid before, let alone in tears. Okay.. Maybe once.. Wen she had brought Hughes back. A metal arm rested on his shoulders. "Nothing.." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Just a nightmare.." He trailed as an after thought and grinned at her. "Okay.." She trailed, frowning slightly.

He laid back down softly, bringing the red-head into a kiss before pulling her down with him. "You realize that we are still in Havoc's house.. Right?" She whispered, chuckling as he nodded and wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her head into his chest softly. His eyes drooped down but before he fell asleep, he heard something.

"I'll shut you up alone again  
In a castle built of mountains of bones  
I want to hear you scream.  
Let me hear you scream!"

Asher whisper-sang sleekly and snuggled deeper into his black tee-shirt. Sighing contently, her breaths evened out. He frowned, running a hand through her hair.

"Dreams are imaginary, figments of ones deepest and wildest thoughts. They aren't real and never will be. They are just rapid nerves, sending electrons to ones mind at an alarming rate... Right?"

He muttered softly, his eyes scanning the dark room before them. So etching glimmered in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw something on the table. Leaning over, he saw it was a knife. Covered in blood.

Roy's eyes widened, but he just repeated; "dreams are imaginary, Colombel, get ahold of yourself". He shook his head to clear the picture. In the corner of his eye, though, he caught something. Slowly turning his neck, he saw it.

Written on the wall, also in blood was; "LOVE YOU FOREVER"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and followers, guys~ T^T_

Anyways, enjoy chapter two. Also, i forgot to mention, Asher is also a Colonel.. so yeah..

* * *

Come on" the drunk Roy Mustang smirked, pulling a blushing Asher along by her hand.

"Why?" She stammered, a little tipsy herself for she had drank a least a bottle of vodka. Though she could hold her alcohol better then the older man. She stumbled while he drug her into a closet with Havoc and Edward. The blondes grinned, waving. Edward had an alcohol blush covering his cheeks while Havoc looked completely sober.

Jean patted the spot beside him as Roy shut the door and plopped down beside her. The Raven slung an arm around the girl's shoulders, Havoc wrapped his own around her waist and smirked. She gulped, dreading what was ahead.

Sure, the red-head had seen her subordinates drunk, on many occasions actually. She was usually the one they drug to the bar with them, though she was way underage. Nobody really asked her way she was there because Havoc and Roy or Roy and Edward always had her hands clasped between theirs. Also, probably because a short-tempered fourteen year old girl with a three-foot long sword was pretty intimidating.

Suddenly, the Colonel reached into one of the many hidden pockets in his state uniform and pulled out a revolver. "W-what!?" Asher shrieked, stumbling out of their grasps. "I know I'm not the greatest alchemist but you don't have to kill me!" She yelled, cowering in the corner.

Havoc laughed. "We are at gonna kill yah, we're playing Russian Roulette, you wanna give it a try?" He smiled warmly. With that smile, Asher could walk to hell and back with Jean and never get scared. Not once.

She frowned slightly. "Guys.. I don't think this is safe.." She trailed conceringly. "Gate, DarSoul, your such a buzzkill" Havoc huffed, crossing his arms. She frowned more. "I am not" she defended.

"Prove it" Edward snickered, flipping the gun in his hands to where the handle was pointed towards her. She growled, taking the revolver from him. She immediately identified it as a Colt 45. Maybe she was spending to much time helping Riza clean her guns after all.

A wave of nervousness washed over her when she examined it. "Asher..." Roy trailed. "You don't have to.." Was The Colonel having second thoughts after all? "No!... I want to.." She trailed, staring at the device in her hand.

He frowned, but pulled out a single bullet from his pocket and handed it to her reluctantly. "Here.." He drawled. She nodded, stuffing it into a random slot in the gun and spinning it before shoving it back into place.

Just as she was bringing the gun to her head, a hand grabbed her arm. Tracing the appendage up to its owner, she stared into Jean's eyes for a moment before he started speaking. "Lets.. Play it safe, go on you're shoulder.."

She huffed but complied, moving the gun back up to her shoulder. She acted out at the others. All their eyes were on her and concerned. We're they really all that concerned?

She shrugged and squeezed her eyes shut. After all, the girl didnt know what was going to happen.

Shaking her head, she curled her finger around the trigger and pulled.

'Ka-Blow!'

"Asher!"

"DarkSoul!"

"Colonel Wolffe!"

"I hate you, Roy!"


End file.
